redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrouge Productions
Terrouge Productions was widely known for hosting an eponymous Redwall-related electronic magazine, Terrouge. Terrouge featured a monthly ezine, discussion forum, online bookstore through Amazon.com, and a large collection of Redwall fanfiction. In addition, Terrouge produced and sponsored four Questors Bold contests and was involved in the formation of The Vulpine Imperium. The name "Terrouge" comes from a combination of the Latin word for "earth" (terra) and the French word for "red" (rouge). Translated literally, "terrouge" means "red earth," or "land of the red." History Terrouge was founded in 1998 through the partnership of David Perini (Bobtail) and Kenny C (Sunstripe the Mace), with an idea for a Redwall e-zine. Josh Boycott (Dyrne Alaran) offered to assist with the project, and Kelly Hamilton was later recruited to provide cover art. The page was originally hosted on Perini's own webspace http://thor.prohosting.com/~perini/, but was soon moved to http://redwall.vr9.com within a few months. The first issue was released in November that same year. Throughout the oncoming years, Terrouge grew more and more popular, gaining a large staff and exclusive interviews with Brian Jacques and artist David Wyatt. In 2000, Terrouge merged with Redwall club Camp Willow. The site stayed on the Vr9.com host until 2002, when the server permanently went down. Terrouge was forced to borrow webspace from Hamilton at this time, and for a brief period resided at http://terrouge.junglestudio.com/, until July 13, 2002 when the terrouge.com domain was acquired. The following year, disaster struck. On September 26, 2003, Josh Boycott passed away in a fatal car accident at age 18. In more recent years, Terrouge's popularity has seemingly leveled off. Some attributed this to the general size of the Redwall Online Community, which has slowly dwindled down in size. Others felt Terrouge had drifted away from Redwall altogether, and used the word Redwall as a bait-and-switch scheme to lure in fantasy book fans. However, in its heyday, Terrouge received upwards of 40,000 visits a month. Terrouge struggled in the mid-2000s with content issues and reporter recruitment. Consequently, the publisher decided to discuss general literature in addition to Redwall. The change occured on January 2007 when the e-zine was renamed Firebird. Leadership has changed hands several time throughout the years. Some of Terrouge's original staff members are still active at the site today. Editors *Josh Boycott (1998 - 2001) *Erin Lewis (Shorestar) (2001 - 2003) *Jason M. Caits-Cheverst (2003 - 2005) *Rob (Rat73) (2005 - 2006) *Ublaz (2006) *Philip P. (Vilu Daskar) (2006) *Jason M. Caits-Cheverst (2006 - 2007) *Dan B. (Sawney Rath) (2007) *Nick D. (Brookmere) (2007) *Zian C. (2007 - Present) *Nate (Frost) (2007) *Lucy (Miskett) (Assistant editor) (2007 - Present) *Highwing (Assistant editor) (2007 - Present) *Amanda Pruitt (Litika) (2007 - Present) Administrators *Kenny C. (1998 - 2004) *Sean Ainsworth (Stormclaw) (2004 - 2006) *Philip P. (Vilu Daskar) (2006 - 2007) *Kenny C. (2007 - Present) Senior Writers Senior writers have regularly written for Terrouge Productions for 6 or more months. *David (1998-1999) *Kenny (1998-2003) *Josh (1998-2001) *Erin (1999-2003) *Kathryn (2000-2003) *Nick (2000-2003) *Lewis (2000-2003) *Tari (2000-2003) *James (2001-2003) *Misha (2001-2003) *Jessica (2001-2003) *Sean Rubin (2001-2003) *Sean Ainsworth (2002-2005) *Julia (2002-2003) *Danielle (2002-2005) *Fwirl (2003-2005) *Jason (2003-2007) *Rystan (2003-2005) *Eulalia (2003-2005) *Ublaz (2005-2006) *Tiberuvsky (2005-2005) *Linny (2005-2006) *Snowspine (2005-2006) *Ringet Loris (2005-2006) *Scolly (2006-2007) *Philip P. (2006-2007) *Geo Holms (2006-2007) *Highwing (2003-Present) *Zian C. (2007-Present) *Grant (2007-Present) Art Art directors *Sean Rubin (? - 2005) *Emily Burkman (Nyctalo) (2007 - Present) Current artists *Rebecca R. (Axcelia) *Spenser Nottage (Akira) *Fidget *Vulpera *Scolly *Linny *Ashen Fox Past artists *Kelly Hamilton (Fernblossom) *Sean Rubin *Tiberuvsky *Dakkan *Ringet Loris *Rystan *Sunfur *Vitora Faces of Terrouge Over the years, Terrouge has had many different looks. Image:Terrouge_2007.png|Terrouge, 2007 Image:Recentterrouge.JPG|Terrouge, 2003-2006 Image:Jungstudioterrouge2002.jpg|Terrouge, 2002 Image:2000terrouge.jpg|Terrouge, 2000 Image:Terrougeish1.jpg|Terrouge, first issue Image:Earlyterrouge.jpg|Terrouge, first URL Vulpine Imperium Founded in Summer, 2003 by Retto, with help from various others, including Sean Rubin, and affiliated with Terrouge Productions, the Vulpine Imperium is a highly interactive site, including a monetary unit, the gilder, several minigames, ships, forums, a Pyromaniacal stoatess Minister of War, a blue crab with an appetite for stoat tails, a parrot by the name of Cardigan, a hobo name Phil (species unknown), corporations, shops, and arsenic-laden candles. Supposedly set in 1727, with Emperor Mar'Kan II at the throne, in Boullabaise Harbor (affectionately called "Bully Harbor"), the members of this club enjoy out-of-place items. The lack of gunpowder is made up for with Odde Tinge, invented by one Seige Cielsciosk (AKA Scolly/Sharpfur), and with several odd properties, including making the drinker wide awake, but decidedly odd, and the ability to eat through wood very easily. Navy Ships The four ships of the Imperial Navy are: * The Mar'kan's Glory, captained by Aedan C. Kingussie. * The BlackShip, captained by Vulpera "V'era" C. Errul-Cielsciosk. * The Skeered of Nothing, captained by Mackenroe Rokford. * The Golden Hide, captained by Vertherian Ullyanov. Ministers and Emperor and Mayor The five ministers and the Emperor and the Mayor of the Imperium are: *IceRain Azkaar Sleet, Ministress of Foreign War and Domestic Peace, Pyromaniacal Stoatess *Miles Sorry Mistoffelees, Minister of Niceties, Cultures, Arts, and Information, Operatic Weasel *Harisar Vernum, Minister of Commerce, Finance, Trade, and Business, Bussiness-Savvy Lizard *Vladimir L. Ullyanov, Minister of Misanthropy, Thievery, and General Skullduggeries, Half-Face Wildcat *Retto A. Arbach, Minister of Innovation, Eccentric Ferret *Mar'kan II, His Majesty the Emperor, Purportedly immortal and presumed insane Fox *Soniah Driftwood, Madame the Mayor, Female Weasel General Oddities *Phil the Hobo-Phil is a homeless NPC character, species unknown, whose hobbies consist of wandering the streets in a stupor, acting dumb, and eating chalk in the old abandoned university. *Hubert the Crab-Mascot of The BlackShip, property of Logbrush Dirgesong, and resident of The Mar'kan's Glory, Hubert the Blue Crab has a taste for the tails of stoats. *Cardigan the Parrot-The mischievous parrot, property of Tess Darkstar, former resident of The BlackShip, and rather fond of swooping down on unsuspecting beasts from the rigging to perloin their headwear. *Spender Cielsciosk-The young son of V'era and Seige, Spender is a troublemaker, fond of picking his nose in the presence of important beasts, being a literal example of an ankle-biter, and hanging from tall objects. *Sean Castrigg Waters-Deceased captain of the BlackShip, Sean was done in by his ex-wife, who hit him with a frying pan. He has made a later appearance as a ghost. *Beat A Sean Day-The day of the year when beasts grab a frying pan, and go looking for anyone named Sean, so that they may beat them over the head with a frying pan. Related Sites *Terrouge *Vulpine Imperium Category:ROC Category:ROC Sites